


Quirks

by vibranium



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, i suppose there's a little bit of angst in the steve/tony one, only a little i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibranium/pseuds/vibranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few reasons that Natasha grew to both hate sharing a bed with Clint. / Steve often found a certain someone cocooned in blankets no matter where they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, I got the anonymous prompt as follows: "Could you maybe write something about sharing a bed for the first time not necessarily in a sexual way but, with something like stealing the covers, snoring/talking in their sleep, moving around, with any pairing that you like for the prompt?" Anon, I hope I filled it to your content and wishes :)

There were a few reasons that Natasha grew to both hate sharing a bed with Clint. She herself was a quiet sleeper. She didn’t often move around or kick out of nowhere. The same wasn’t to say for Clint.

 

One of her _biggest_ pet peeves about sharing a bed with anyone was sheet-hogging. It made her think that the other person unconsciously felt better than her, that _they_ deserved the covers more than her. It was a silly thought, sure, but Natasha felt that way deep down and she was stubborn and nothing was going to change her thoughts.

 

Clint stole the sheets _every fucking night_.

 

The often ended up on the floor though, which Natasha didn’t care for, because Clint always fixed the covers and made them look nice (before he ruined his good work every night). And when the archer lost his covers and got cold, though, well… he did something that Natasha loved; he cuddled up to her and held her close and pushed his face against her neck…

 

Which always ended up with him snoring in her ear. Just another thing she hated. Of course, she woke to him kissing her shoulder or her neck or her cheek, and just as she fell back asleep, he’d be coming back inside with coffee and fixing the covers to keep her warm.

 

She _loved_ sharing a bed with Clint.


	2. 2

Steve often found a certain someone cocooned in blankets no matter _where_ they were. That certain someone, of course, was Tony.

 

Steve happened upon it for the first time after he made his rounds, checking on his teammates as they slept just after the Battle of New York. He was a concerned leader, a restless one, and he wanted to know that his partners were okay. He promised not to make it a habit of checking in on the others in the night, because he needed his sleep too, but he just wanted to know that after those numerous scares, everyone would be just fine.

 

So when he saw Tony cocooned in blankets, one foot sticking out from the end of the wrappings, he just thought that the man was cold. And maybe that one foot was just a little warm.

 

But then Steve began to find Tony asleep on the couch, in the lab, on the floor in Bruce’s room, always wrapped up tight in whatever blankets he could find. And he found out later, after they began to sleep together, after they finally declared what they had was a ‘relationship,’ that it was all a sort of coping mechanism.

 

Tony had almost _died_ for the sake of his team, the people of New York, the country, the world, and he was scared of his own mind so much so that being cocooned, swaddled like a child, made him feel safer, more secure, in his own goddamn home.

 

So once the men began to share a bed, a couch, a sleeping space, and Tony went to wrap himself up in the blankets, awake or asleep (but always unconsciously), Steve stopped him and covered them both in the blankets and used his arms, his body, to wrap Tony up and make him feel safe.

 

That unlocked something else, another secret about Tony, to Steve; he mumbled equations in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to Goose for being the greatest beta ever ♥


End file.
